justcausefandomcom-20200222-history
The Secret History of Solís
The Secret History of Solís is a mission in Just Cause 4. Introduction Quote from the map marker: "An archeologist named Javi Huerta thinks he can help the Army of Chaos in its mission. See what he has to say." Walkthrough Rico meets someone at a view of a waterfall. That person says that he must be Rico Rodriguez and that he is pleased to make his acquaintance. Rico says it's nice to meet Javi. This person says he is not Javi, but an associate of his. He then goes on to say some Black Hand confiscated Javi's equipment nearby. He says if Rico can defeat them, he wants Rico to bring them to Javi. Parachute/wingsuit/grapple/whatever to the top of a flight of stairs. There, some Black Hand grunts and an elite will attack you. Eliminate the Black Hand, then grapple to a box with some strange objects resembling miniature mines. A cutscene starts once Rico interacts with them. Rico will pick one up, look at it curiously, then make a motion suggesting he attached this to his grappler. The cutscene ends at this point, and Rico is prompted to a set of huge double doors. This is where Rico meets Javi for the first time through phone call. Rico is prompted to grapple both doors open, then move to a Ultralight inside the cave. Javi and Rico will talk during the entire sequence. Take off in the Ultralight and make your way to the waypoint. Along the way, Javi and Rico will chat and Javi will talk about how he, for years had suspected the indigenous people of Solís were likely more advanced than what most Solinos were taught. Of course this got the Espinosa's attention, and he was imprisoned for ten years, with consequences including his wife not speaking to him, his reputation being destroyed, etc. Eventually you'll reach the waypoint, which is a cenote (mouth of a giant cave from above). Rico then meets Javi for the first time in person. They chat some more, and eventually Rico asks if this is Otorongo's tomb. Javi says this is not, but rather, the tomb of his servant. He needed the retract motor because he believes there is underground machinery. At this point, grapple down to a small ledge. There is a lever with it that needs to be tethered to the ground. When the tether pulls the lever down enough, a giant ball with a face (a Uma) rolls out. Go to the bottom of the cave. The Uma can't crush Rico, but it can still damage him if he doesn't move quickly enough. When the Uma reaches the bottom of the cave, use some more tethers to move it into the round hole at the bottom. Javi will remark that the Uma is the key and the round hole is the lock. When the Uma is in place, go to the vault with the now unlocked door. Inside, Rico will light a candle inside a human skull. Inside, it will read "...And buried, only five beds remain." Rico asks if that means anything to Javi, to which he says this sounds one line out of a larger text or something. Rico says if this will screw over Espinosa to count him in. Javi will say the other lines are likely with Otorongo's family and closest advisers. At this point, the mission ends. Gallery Macchu Sacha (full view).png|The mission trigger is in this treehouse in the middle of Macchu Sacha. Macchu Sacha (mission path).png|Fight your way up this path. The Secret History of Solis (grab the grappler parts).png|Rush over to and immediately grab the new grappler parts to harness the power of Retractor Mods. Category:Content Category:Just Cause 4 Missions